La alianza del catalejo pirata
by Shifty Braginski
Summary: La tristeza se adueño de su ser pero tras una charla con el tabernero resurgirá de él aquel pirata que por tanto tiempo permaneció dormido. Su sed de venganza volverá y la llevara a cabo,sin embargo no acabara como él esperaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos ^w^. Los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal,pero si me pertenece la historia que cree con ellos. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias. Muchas gracias y disfruten del capitulo.**

 **…...**

 **Capitulo 1 La venganza del pasado.**

Desconocía cuanto tiempo había permanecido en aquella taberna,desde que sus patas de palo pisaron tierra firme fue directo a aquel lugar en donde las jarras de ron iban una detrás de otra,ni si quiera recordaba cuantas se había bebido pero si sabia que nunca mas se volvería a ir de travesía con Lumpy, fue la peor idea que tuvo en su misera vida. Le daba igual que por culpa de aquel peliazul con dos mechones amarillos su reputación como pirata hubiese acabado en algo tan misero que ni si quiera los ciudadanos temían,a excepción de los que conocían que había hecho durante sus viajes. Sin embargo ahora lo que invadía su mente era el hecho que perdió el respeto de sus camaradas,la mayoría de su tripulación se marchó para dejar de estar bajo su mandato¿La razón?No era porque ya solo los lobos de alta mar le temieran sino porque tuvo piedad con aquel atrasado de Lumpy,su padre debía de estar revolviéndose en su tumba pues el catalejo que paso de padres a hijos durante generaciones se rompió en manos de aquel susodicho. Era lo ultimo que recibió del antiguo capitán antes de su muerte,era realmente preciado para él pues era de las pocas cosas que podían recordar le el hombre de alta mar que fue su padre,un ejemplo a seguir,todos se doblegaban ante su mandato e incluso sus enemigos no se atrevían a meterse con él a no ser que estuvieran algo borrachos,tampoco conocía la piedad y castigaba con severidad a todo aquel que se atreviera a desobedecerle. Pero debía de dejar de pensar en ello,aquello quedo en el pasado y no iba a cambiar nada de lo que ocurrió,tal vez por esa razón estaba ahí bebiendo sin control alguno aunque para su desgracia al ser pirata tenia un gran aguante al alcohol,por lo tanto tenia que beber el doble o el triple para llegar a un punto de embriaguez que le permitiera olvidar aquel día. Quería que la tierra se lo tragara,desaparecer era una buena solución para todo aquello pues ni si quiera sabia como mirar a los pocos tripulantes que le fueron fieles y se quedaron en el barco. El ron descendía por su garganta como si fuera simplemente un vaso de agua,ni si quiera notaba aquel calor que supuestamente debía dar el alcohol al caer por la garganta hasta llegar al estomago,meciendo el liquido de aquella jarra que daba vueltas con lentitud. Suspirando pesadamente al ver como los dueños comenzaba a apagar las luces del local,había llegado la hora de marcharse y ni si quiera estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para volver al barco aunque pensándolo fríamente¿Que pensaría el resto de su tripulación si lo veían con aquellas pintas apestando a alcohol?Bebiéndose lo que quedaba en la jarra para apoyarse en la mesa de madera y así levantarse de su asiento,no iba a dar tanto asco como para que tuvieran que echarle de la taberna,aun tenia algo de dignidad y orgullo mas daba gracias de haber pagado con anterioridad todo lo que bebió sino probablemente se hubieran aprovechado de él. Aquella maldita ciudad estaba corrupta a pesar que estuvieran aquel par de superheroe.  
-Que tengas buenas noches...-Hablo Russell con acento a borracho,el cual no pudo disimular a pesar de intentar ser educado.

-Capitán Russell,son las seis de la madrugada,el sol no tardara en aparecer por el horizonte...por otro lado he oído lo que le ha pasado.-Dijo el tabernero mientras limpiaba la barra con un trapo.

No se esperaba que fuera tan tarde,se había pasado toda la noche bebiendo y ni si quiera había logrado olvidar nada de lo que paso. Para colmo al parecer ya todos conocían su situación.-¿Acaso ya lo sabe todo el maldito puerto?-Preguntando retóricamente y con un tono de enojo.

Encogiéndose de hombros ante aquella pregunta,desconocía si así era pero no pensaba hablar con alguien de fácil enfado que para colmo había bebido sin control alguno.-No sabemos como permite que ese tonto saliera airoso,tiempo atrás le hubieras abierto en canal o amputado sus manos...No creo que su padre aprobara el que este así,aquel hombre por muy pirata que fuera,le quería por encima de todo y a diferencia de muchos otros capitanes se hizo cargo de usted.-Empleaba un tono suave para que aquel pirata que conoció cuando era niño no se tomara a mal sus palabras.-Yo no hubiese dejado que el recuerdo de mi padre se perdiera de aquella forma...Tenga en cuenta mis palabras antes de llegar a tal punto,Russell.-

Se quedo escuchándole a pesar de conocer todo ese palabrerio,tenia razón en todo lo que dijo,tiempo atrás no hubiera consentido que Lumpy se marchara sin recibir aunque fuera un pequeño castigo a pesar de muy amigo suyo que fuera.-Gracias...y ten por seguro que no volverá a verme por aquí a no ser que quiera descansar o celebrar algo.-

Saliendo de aquella taberna con una semblante decidida,ahora sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer y su sonrisa volvió a sus labios mas aquella sonrisa no era la típica que solía poner,esta ocultaba una gran ira que surgió dentro de él. Carecía por completo de aquella ahora de felicidad que solía rodear le siempre,ahora tenia una llena de oscuridad,de nuevo era aquel hombre que todo lobo de mar con dos dedos de frente temía,en él se veía aquel demonio al que nadie quería enfrentarse ni en sus mejores sueños. El sonido de sus patas de palo al chocar contra el suelo de la calle resonaba con frialdad rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en aquella madrugada. Su plan de venganza se iba a llevar a cabo y por Poseidon que cumpliría su palabra para darle el castigo que le correspondía a ese hombre de tierra firme que ya nunca mas seria su amigo. En su mente vino el recuerdo de porque los marineros como él no se juntaban con esos "bastardos" que despreciaban el mar y no comprendían lo que era estar unido por ese lazo especial al océano,su rostro reflejaba finalmente como era en realidad,un pirata sin corazón que imponía respeto simplemente con su presencia.

Las calles de la ciudad estaban completamente desérticas pero aquello cambiaría en un par de horas,por lo que debía ser rápido si quería llegar a la casa de su amigo y hacerle pagar por lo que hizo,al menos podía haber tenido el coraje de pedirle perdón diciendo la verdad,no inventando una escusa absurda que se veía a kilómetros que no era mas que una sarta de mentiras. Salio de aquellos pensamientos cuando diviso su destino,la casa de Lumpy,había pensado en muchas maneras de darle semejante escarmiento pero al paso que iba ninguna podría llevarse acabo,nadie la abría la puerta a pesar de estar aporreando la con toda su mala leche. Aquel desgraciado de seguro estaba durmiendo ta tranquilamente que habría pillado el sueño profundo,tenia el típico sueño de una marmota porque ni si quiera la tempestad mas fuerte logro despertarlo,pero por su ojo bueno que aquel peliazul con dos mechones amarillos no se iría de rositas nuevamente. Si iba a tener que entrar a la fuerza no dudaría en hacerlo pero...¿Cuantos hacia que no derribaba una puerta?...¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que saqueo y abordo un barco?Aquellas preguntas inundaron su mente,haciéndole recordar que desde que atraco en el puerto de aquella ciudad,toda su vida paso de la acción a la tranquilidad,una calma que aquella noche aborreció hasta un punto inimaginable. Ahora se daba cuenta que no debía haber cambiado,era un pirata no un pescadero o un mercante,debía ser aquel hombre que dejo atrás,volver a reencontrarse con sus raíces y para ello tomo la decisión de volver a ser ese pirata que entre los bucaneros le apodaban "El demonio del mar". Aquella motivación domino por completo su cuerpo y la fuerza que aun le quedaba se reunió en su pierna y junto con aquella pata de palo arremetió contra la puerta una fuerte patada que hizo que se abriera de par en par, haciendo que el cerrojo hubiera cedido aunque posiblemente a ese zoquete se le habría olvidado echar la llave.  
La casa no estaba del todo inhabitada,en medio de aquella oscuridad que reinaba en la morada se encontraban un par de ladrones que habían sido sorprendidos con las manos en la masa. En un principio creyeron que se trataba de Lumpy,el cual habría perdido las llaves nuevamente y tuvo que volver para tomar alguna de recambio,porque todo el mundo sabia que aquel susodicho era un completo despistado eso sin mencionar que tenia decenas de trabajos,era un misterio que pudiera hacerlos todos pero ellos sabían que lo que hacia el muchacho no era precisamente trabajar,en los turnos de guardia nocturno solía quedarse dormido,hacia una ronda y después de aquello caía en los brazos de Morfeo y pasaba lo mismo cuando estaba trabajando en la tienda de 24 horas abierta. Solamente cuando trabajaba en la joyería hacia algo mas productivo y aun así no del todo bien,pues algunas de las joyas que compraba eran falsas...se podía decir que todo el mundo o la mayoría se aprovechaba de él y ellos no iban a ser los únicos,con tantos puestos de trabajo estaban mas que convencidos que le sobraba el dinero aparte de tener que devolverle alguna que otra pequeña venganza por atreverse a insultarles. Aun así independientemente de eso ambos peliverdes se vieron en la obligación de esconderse por la casa porque con algo de suerte,aquel que abrió la puerta a la fuerza aun no les había visto,si era Lumpy estaban completamente seguros,sino pues...siempre se podía tener la esperanza de que nadie les viera al estar ocultos en las sombras.

La tranquilidad de la casa le dio a entender que no había nadie pero no era tonto,antes de entrar pudo escuchar ruido en el interior por lo tanto las posibilidades de que Lumpy estuviera dormido o escondiéndose eran bastantes elevadas. No pensaba largarse de allí hasta que su ira se apaciguara y lograra decirle todo lo que pensaba a ese torpe,le llamo un par de veces mas al no obtener respuesta comenzó a hervirle la sangre que corría por sus venas,aquel que lo viera en aquel instante estaría viendo al demonio que por mucho tiempo permaneció oculto,a la espera de resurgir de sus cenizas y desatar toda su furia sin control alguno. Sus pulmones se hincharon todo lo posible para que su voz fuera escuchada por toda la casa,así todos aquellos insultos que nacieron desde lo mas profundo de su ser serian escuchados incluso por los vecinos que estarían dormidos. Aquellas palabras mal sonantes iban acompañados de ruidos escandalosos provocados por el choque de los muebles y objetos que eran lanzados sin piedad alguna contra el suelo de aquella casa que no le pertenecía.

Aquel pirata estaba destrozando todos los objetos de valor que no pudieron robar a tiempo,mirase como se mirase les estaba fastidiando el robo pero al menos su gemelo Lifty estaba permaneciendo escondido a la vez que mantenía la calma,aun recordaba la ultima vez en donde su hermano comenzó a hiper ventilar aunque era comprensible que lo hiciera si se tenia en cuenta que en la casa en la que se encontraban era la del soldado. Y no pensaba dejar que acabara de igual forma,por lo que no quedaba mas remedio que marcharse de allí y no solo para evitar una muerte sino también para evitar que la policía llegara haciendo acto de presencia,no tenia en sus planes quedarse para que terminaran pillando los por esa razón le hizo señas a Lifty con la intención que fuera el primero en salir de la casa. No era tan malo como hacia que se viese pues siempre cuidaría de Lifty,era la única familia aparte de ser su socio,nunca permitió que le viera morir por la sencilla razón de no hacerle pasar por lo que tenia que pasar él cada vez que veía como su igual se moría. Ahora era su deber como hermano sacarle de allí antes que ese borracho diese con ellos,algo que parecía que iba a ocurrir pronto,Lifty por accidente había hecho ruido al abrir la puerta del mueble en el que se encontraba. Estaba viendo como esa persona furiosa iba hacia él,debía hacer y no pensó en las consecuencias ni si quiera pensó de manera fría,su cuerpo había reaccionado solo haciéndole salir de aquel escondrijo para ponerse detrás del pirata,estaba cometiendo la mayor estupidez de su vida pero si era para salvar a su hermano bienvenida fuera porque habría merecido la pena.

-¡Hey,idiota!.-Medio gritándole con el fin de que se diese la vuelta.-Lumpy no esta en casa.-Contestándole con seriedad mostrando su ceño fruncido.

Esa voz la reconocía,se le hacia vagamente familiar pero el alcohol que anteriormente ingirió se le empezó a subir a la cabeza al dejar de expulsar adrenalina por semejante noticia. Al girarse se encontró con aquel ladrón que tenia un sombrero.-¿Que?-

Ahora que tenia la distracción de aquel pirata le hizo nuevamente una señal a su gemelo para que se marchara tranquilo de allí,haría todo lo posible para entretener a ese marinero.-Lumpy no esta,tiene turno en lo de la policía aparte que me has jodido el robo,puedes sentirte un héroe...-Aquellas ultimas palabras las decía con sarcasmo pues había sido el peliazul quien destrozo todo.

-Maldita sanguijuela con suerte...-Maldiciendo al peliazul con mechones amarillos,no iba a poder cumplir la promesa que se había hecho a si mismo,nuevamente la ira comenzaba a invadirle.

Alzando una ceja sin comprender que era lo que le había pasado ese par para que el pirata se pusiera de aquella forma pero de reojo pudo ver como finalmente Lifty estaba a salvo de aquella situación.-Si,lo que tu digas...Si me disculpas tengo muchas casas que visitar y el tiempo apremia.-Intentaría escabullirse de Russell para que le dejara marcharse de la casa antes de que pagara también con él su enfado.

Empezaba a ver borroso mas aquello no le detendría,sin darse cuenta tenia el garfio apoyado en el hombro del peliverde impidiéndole que se marchara,estaba convencido que el sabia donde se encontraba Lumpy.-No...-Gruñendo aquella palabra pero su ira se iba apaciguando a medida que los efectos del alcohol ganaban terreno.

Todo su cuerpo se tenso al sentir aquel afilado metal aunque un fuerte olor a alcohol proveniente del peliazul le llego a su olfato,viéndose obligado a taparse la nariz con la mano.-Borracho de mierda,aléjate de mi...-

Sonriendo de forma maqueavelica al oír aquel insulto,menudo idiota era si se atrevía a faltar le el respeto teniendo un arma encima suyo,pero por alguna razón no llego a clavarle el garfio,no era a él con quien debía desahogar su enfado. Iba a pedirle disculpas pero en su mente volvió aparecer aquel suceso en donde su supuesto amigo termino rompiendo aquel objeto que era tan preciado para él. Aquel recuerdo hizo que un nuevo grito resonara por la casa rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había generado tras recibir aquellas palabras ofensivas por parte del ladrón. Alzando el garfio para lanzar un ataque en donde vio como el muchacho puso rostro de dolor como si supiera que iba a ser él quien recibiría el golpe pero a medida que fue descendiendo cambio el rumbo de la trayectoria,no iba a pagar con Shifty lo que había ocurrido ademas que el que robase en la casa hacia que de alguna forma sintiera que el karma se lo estaba haciendo pagar al peliazul con dos mechones amarillos,termino siendo el sofá quien sufrió la agresión del garfio, desgarrando aquella tela pareciendo que fuera cosa de niños sin costar apenas esfuerzo. Destrozo aquel mueble hasta que inevitablemente se tuvo que llevar la mano al rostro,ahora entendía que aquella visión borrosa y que le costara un poco mas mantener el equilibrio era debido al alcohol que había tomado,ahora debía de intentar que el ron no saliera de su estomago. Miro de reojo a aquel muchacho que no se había ido en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de ello,tal vez era porque en él se veía el miedo reflejado pero a diferencia del resto de las personas que solían huir ante tales situaciones,permaneció quieto ante la adversidad. Aquel chico mostraba agallas porque al menos no huía como un cobarde como cierta persona que conocía,eso sin mencionar que tenia madera para abordar en los barcos. Ante aquella idea de reclutar al ladrón por la fuerza y así integrarlo en su tripulación logro que apareciera una sonrisa suave en sus labios,mas nunca le haría eso pues estaba convencido que en cuanto pisara la cubierta de su barco, Shifty recibiría palizas o los trabajos mas difíciles por parte de sus tripulantes a consecuencia de intentar les robar los botines que duramente habían conseguido en alta mar y que últimamente rara vez conseguían.

El ver aquella ira expandiéndose le hizo recordar a cierto soldado sanguinario que no conocía la piedad y se divertía de la forma mas macabra con todo aquel que estuviera en su camino,desconocía la razón por la cual el pirata que de normal solía ser un cacho de pan con todos y benevolente se comportaba de aquella forma,quien sabe a lo mejor Lumpy le había puesto los cuernos porque aquel par según el alto estaban juntos mas no sabia cuanto de verdad era eso,también podía ser que fuera de esas personas que al beber se volvían agresivos. Igualmente a pesar de que Russell se convirtiera en aquel demonio que estaba destrozándolo todo a su paso permaneció quieto pues a diferencia de cuando estuvo en presencia de aquel militar,en esa ocasión su instinto le decía que no corría peligro ni si quiera estaba alerta después de haberse atrevido a insultar al hombre de mar sin pensar en las consecuencias pero parecía que no iba a pagar con él aquella ira descontrolada. Viendo como le miraba de aquella forma que parecía un psicópata apunto de cometer un crimen pero el olor que emanaba de su cuerpo decía todo lo contrario,acercándose a este hasta colocarse a su lado para poner la mano en su espalda,sabia que iba a pasar,tenia experiencia con borrachos.  
-Tres...dos...-Comenzando a contar una cuenta atrás mientras seguía con aquellas acaricias suaves por la espalda del pirata.

Alzando una ceja sin saber porque estaba haciendo eso el ladrón¿Acaso no le temía después de todo lo ocurrido y del comportamiento que había tenido?Mirándole de reojo intentando averiguar porque le acariciaba la espalda.-¿Porque demonios estas...?.-No le dio tiempo a acabar su pregunta pues cuando Shifty llego a cero sintió una arcada tan fuerte que le impidió retener el alcohol en su cuerpo.

Aquel malestar que en un principio había ignorado se termino empeorando a medida que los minutos pasaban,el sabor que procedía del liquido de su estomago era realmente asqueroso hasta el punto que le hacia volver a sentir arcadas constantes,hacia años que no pillaba semejante cogorza y ahora solo había sido para olvidar lo que hizo aquel inútil. Pero su atención seguía recayendo en aquel peliverde que se encontraba a su lado incluso después de todo lo ocurrido,juraría que le había retenido en contra de su voluntad cuando coloco el garfio sobre su hombro pero ahí estaba,acariciándole la espalda sin importarle nada de lo que paso y sin importarle que pudiese acabar mal herido por su culpa. Aunque estaba siendo el sofá quien estaba acabando peor,ahora no solo estaba rasgado y destrozado sino que también ahora estaba manchado y si Lumpy se sentaba sin fijarse iba a sentir un asco monumental,ni quería imaginárselo pues bastante tenia con aquello. Volvió a mirar al ladrón pero esta vez de una manera completamente diferente, dándole una mirada de gratitud por quedarse a su lado a pesar de todo y de tener la oportunidad de oro de huir de allí con todo lo que habían robado. Pensando en darle las gracias con palabras ya que se encontraba mejor y dudaba tener algo mas en su tripa, sin embargo no le dio tiempo a decírselo pues tras girarse para hablarle directamente su vista termino nublándose por completo,la tenue luz que había en la casa gracias a las farolas de la calle se convirtió en una oscuridad absoluta, solo por ultima vez sintió como alguien impedía que cayera al suelo al perder el equilibrio tras caer agotado.  
Su cuerpo se movió por puro reflejo al ver como caía aquel pirata,quedando inconsciente mientras la gravedad hacia que sus patas de palo cedieran ante su peso, podía haberlo dejado que se cayera al suelo y que Lumpy se lo encontrara,no era su problema si ambos habían peleado ni tampoco tenia que pagar los platos rotos permitiendo que les echaran la culpa de aquella destroza. Aun así comprobó que el peliazul siguiera vivo,a lo mejor le había dado algún derrame cerebral,pero también se aseguro que no hubiese caído en un coma etílico, tenia mas que experiencia en esos temas gracias a cierta persona de cabellos verdes que usaba antifaz. Aparte se había estado leyendo libros de aquella biblioteca "maldita" como los de primeros auxilios por eso sabia con certeza que era lo que tenia que hacer en aquel instante. Aquellos libros le resultaron mas útiles de lo que cualquiera hubiese imaginado, el conocimiento era poder y mezclado con la imaginación y el deseo de superarse en cada desafió,le volvían aun mas poderoso porque casi carecía de limites. Sus orbes de color esmeralda se fijaron en aquel que yacía en sus brazos percatándose de la tranquilidad reflejada en aquel rostro a pesar que intentara demostrar seriedad. Esa imagen hizo que algo cambiara dentro de él,no podía explicarlo con palabras pero sentía que el latir de su corazón era completamente diferente haciéndole sentir que no podía dejar ahí a Russell,perdonándole aquellas palabras ofensivas. Lo cargo sobre su espalda como si fuera a caballito, nunca pensó que aquel pirata a pesar de su falta de extremidades pesara igual que su saco lleno de objetos valiosos, le llevaría hasta su barco pero porque hacer una buena acción al año no hacia daño a no ser que estuviera haciendo aquello por algo mas y que desconocía mas no pensaba entretenerse por mas tiempo en aquel lugar, le quedaba un largo camino hasta el puerto ademas de no querer encontrarse con Lumpy ni con algún policía que mal interpretara sus acciones. Mirando de reojo al pirata que estaba encima suyo,sin percatarse una suave sonrisa apareció en sus labios pero su mirada se fijo en el frente para comenzar así la caminata que le llevaría ante el navío de Russell,sin volver a pensar en la razón por la cual estaba haciendo aquella pequeña buena acción.

 **…...**

 **Notas de** _Shifty Braginski_ **(autor):** Se suponía que iba a ser una historia de un capitulo pero debido a que últimamente escribo mas ya que nace de mi inspiración he decidido hacer dos capítulos para que no sea tedioso para ustedes el leerlo.  
Nunca dejen de leer y mucho menos,no olviden de imaginar,un saludo de parte de _Shifty Braginski._

 **Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos ^w^. Los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal,pero si me pertenece la historia que cree con ellos. Muchas gracias y disfruten del capitulo.**

 **…...**

 **Capitulo 2: La alianza.** _ **  
**_

En cuanto salio de la casa de Lumpy se vio obligado a usar los callejones para no toparse con la policía que hacia turno de noche y patrullaba por la ciudad,el cielo no podía mostrar esas centelleantes estrellas que iluminaban la oscuridad,la contaminación lumínica les había privado a todos esos habitantes de la ciudad el no poder ver la belleza de la noche pero a nadie parecía molestarle aquello pues ni si quiera ponían remedio. Cada cierto tiempo miraba al pirata que seguía en su espalda para asegurarse en primer lugar que no iba a vomitarle encima,en segundo lugar por si despertaba,algo que ponía muy en duda,y pudiera irse andando el solito. La caminata estaba siendo tediosa pero agradecía que las calles de la ciudad estuvieran desérticas a excepción de esos coches de patrulla que iba sorteando,mas sabia que a pesar de parecer que no había ni un alma en los callejones todo cambiaba,en la noche se volvían un peligro para todo aquel insensato que se atrevía a adentrarse pues en las sombras siempre estaría aquel mal que pondría en duda la no existencia de los demonios.  
Ya sentía la brisa del mar sobre su piel,acariciándole con suavidad,una delicadeza que se podía volver tu peor enemigo cuando los mares estaban embravecidos o ante la llegada de un tornado,las olas que escuchaba chocar contra todo aquello que estaba en medio de su camino impidiéndole el paso podían volverse en las tormentas un peligro ante el cual cobraría tu vida pareciendo que te engullese al fondo del mar para después soltar tu cadáver,eso si no te volvías antes en comida para algún animal. Mirando hacia enfrente para ver aquel barco que reconocía de los demás navíos atracados en el puerto,era el único que siempre tenia un vigía custodiando el barco haciendo que llegara a preguntarse si aquel hombre vivía allí arriba,pero ignoraba el que estuvieran observándole desde la lejanía. Pensó en dejar al peliazul lo mas cerca posible y visible de su "casa",así evitaría que aquellos hombres de alta mal le apresaran desencadenándose dos posibilidades,una que le entregaran a la policía o dos,que le dieran una paliza por todos los robos que cometió quitando les el botín que lograron obtener tras una larga travesía por alta mar. Pensara como lo pensara siempre iba acabar mal pero cuando se dispuso a dejar al pirata en el suelo se percato que allí tampoco había nadie y el vigía parecía estar dormido,he ahí el misterio de porque siempre estaba arriba,miro hacia todas las direcciones asegurándose que nadie se encontraba en las cercanías sobretodo en la cubierta del barco. Tragando saliva al mismo tiempo que se armaba de valor,puede que no hubiera nadie pero¿Quien le aseguraba al cien por cien que no estarían esperándole?¿O que mientras bajaba se topara con alguno de los tripulantes? Debía dejar a Russell en su barco para que le encontraran y tomaran las medidas necesarias para que su capitán no sufriera una resaca enorme al día siguiente,era una pena que se fuera a perder el despertar de aquel borracho porque ganas de gritarle y hacerle pagar por no solo la medio amenaza que le lanzo sino también por fastidiarles el robo. Sin embargo pensándolo mas calmado aquellas ganas comenzaron a desaparecer,estaba teniendo compasión por el pirata,se veía de lejos que algo malo le paso para llegar hasta tal punto pero también le recordaba a su gemelo cuando después de una pelea bastante fuerte se marchaba a beber y así tener el valor de encarar le. Una suave sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios ante tal recuerdo,subiendo finalmente a aquel barco tras pasar por el tablón de madera que lo unía con el puerto. A medida que andaba hacia el camarote su instinto le decía que no siguiera avanzando,ahora se maldecía el no haber hecho caso a ese sexto sentido pues recibió una pequeña emboscada,no podía huir aunque aun estuviera ese "puente",en su espalda seguía llevando al peliazul y correr con el encima daría a entender que lo estaba secuestrando a pesar que aquello estaba alejado de la realidad y de sus verdaderas intenciones.  
Habían visto a lejos que el peliverde llevaba a su capitán,en un principio pensaron en ir a darle una paliza pero si algo habían aprendido en sus viajes era que nada es lo que parece, desconocían las intenciones de ese bastardo,de ahí que la idea de hacerle una emboscada fuera la mejor de todas las que tuvieron,así sabrían que era lo que estaba tramando el muchacho. En caso de robarles algo y usar a Russell como señuelo el vigía,quien se hacia el dormido para que el chico se confiara,se encargaría de darle un disparo,no eran tan idiotas de disparar con munición real a alguien que iba desarmado por lo tanto simplemente le dispararían un dardo tranquilizante,se ahorrarían oír los insultos y el que pateara a diestro y siniestro en caso de ser apresado. El segundo de abordo fue el primero en acercarse quedando enfrente del ladrón que más de una vez les robo delante de sus narices, mirándole con seriedad haciendo una pequeña señal a sus camaradas para que se acercaran a Shifty y quitarle de su espalda al peliazul,no sabia si preguntar que era lo que había pasado pero no le hizo falta cuando se levanto un poco la brisa y su nariz pudo percibir el pestilente aroma del alcohol. Llevándose la mano a la sien en donde acto seguido negó levemente con la cabeza,no podía creerse que su capitán se hubiera emborrachado aunque si lo pensaba con frialdad era mas que entendible que hubiera acabado así,había sido un duro golpe que muchos hubieran encajado peor. Alzando la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos orbes de color verde que le miraban algo desafiante,se veía a simple vista que se quería largar de allí pero aun seguía sin comprender porque le trajo,el porque se arriesgo hasta tal punto de subir al navío para dejar al capitán,el porque no le habría robado,...¿Acaso lo estaba haciendo para recibir algo a cambio? A los ladrones y gente de su calaña no les gustaba deber favores a nadie pero eso cambiaba si eran a ellos a quienes se lo debían. Dejando aquellas dudas para asumir el control de la situación,todo su cuerpo mostraba seriedad y firmeza,con sus brazos cruzados sin haber apartado en ningún momento la mirada.  
-Gracias por traer a nuestro capitán,a cambio dejaremos que te marches sin darte una lección y tampoco llamaremos a la policía.-Hablando de forma autoritaria dejando en claro que no pensaba darle nada ni ceder ante alguna de sus posibles peticiones.-Cuando salga espero por tu bien que te hayas ido de aquí.-

-Tsk...no lo hice para obtener algo a cambio,idiota.-Susurrado molesto aquellas palabras,todo el mundo daba ya por sentado que carecía de corazón y que si hacia una buena obra era simplemente por interés,aun así entendía que pensaran así e incluso que le odiarían y repudiaran pero ellos eran unos pre juiciosos por no querer saber la razón por la cual robaba.

Estuvo un rato manteniendo la mirada con aquel tripulante antes de que se marchara,sentía como si hubiese ganado aquel duelo de miradas pero ahora estaba de un humor de perros por haber tenido que aguantar semejante palabrerio,no pensaba quedarse por mas tiempo en aquel sitio,ya había cumplido su buena acción del año. No obstante su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que habría ocurrido¿Que habría pasado para que el pirata tierno y amable con todos se volviera como un tiburón sediento de sangre?El verle destrozar la casa de Lumpy hacia que cada vez que lo recordase le inundaran unas ganas de reírse a carcajada limpia. Llevándose la mano al mentón mientras que con la otra mano libre la apoyaba en el codo, tenia esa pose de todo un pensador o de un detective que sacaba conclusiones tras reunir unas cuantas pistas que le ayudaran a resolver el caso. Pero algo llamo su atención,un destello procedente del suelo de la cubierta¿Que era eso?Nuevamente su curiosidad le venció,sobretodo porque se trataba de algo brillante y con suerte seria alguna moneda o un pequeño diamante. No dudo en agacharse para tomar con cuidado aquel objeto percatándose que se trataba de un cristal circular,le desilusiono que no se tratara de algo de valor,se hubiese conformado con una moneda de poco valor. Suspirando pesadamente levantándose,no era su noche de suerte,era mejor largarse de allí antes de que saliera ese hombre con aires de liderazgo,mas no fue a ese a quien se encontró. Ante él estaba un tripulante de lo mas peculiar mas no superaba a ese joven que iba con una sudadera haciéndole parecer un perro,este tenia un vendaje en su cabeza haciendo que su ojo derecho estuviera oculto,pensaba que los piratas siempre llevaban parches pero este no era el caso,tal vez se había hecho una herida reciente. Sus cabellos eran de un rubio moreno mas su ojo era de un color azul turquesa que desde su punto vista era precioso.  
Había estado mirando al ladrón desde el mismo instante que subió a cubierta, puedo dejar a Russell en el muelle pero arriesgo su vida para hacerle llegar a buen puerto. Aun así al igual que segundo de abordo no se fiaba de él,pero no era ese el motivo por el cual se quedo observándole ni tampoco nada relacionado con que fuera ladrón,simplemente quería que le diera aquel objeto que había encontrado aun así aquel peliverde estaba lleno de misterio, nadie sabia nada de su pasado aunque tampoco nadie se molesto en averiguarlo. Sin embargo no tenia tiempo para hacer de detective en aquel momento,bastante tenia con intentar reparar el catalejo pero sus dedos no eran tan finos para repararlo correctamente.  
-Tranquilo,no te haré nada...solo quiero que me des ese cristal de catalejo.-Usando un tono de voz suave y tranquilizador para que el muchacho dejara de sentirse inseguro e intimidado por su apariencia.

Parpadeo varias veces, le había descolocado mentalmente que aquel hombre de apariencia fiera tuviera ese tono de voz.-¿Eh?-

Suspirando con levedad señalando el objeto que aquel chico llevaba en sus manos.-Eso.-

-Ah.-Mirando aquel cristal que no dudo en dárselo a aquel tripulante, seguía teniendo curiosidad y iba a saciarla.-¿Vas a arreglar algún catalejo?-Preguntándole directamente pues no era de las personas que daba rodeos.

Se sorprendió un poco que preguntara por ello,muchos al oír cristal ya deban de escuchar mas aquel chico no,se veía que era inteligente y era una pena que se dedicara al robo,a saber a donde habría podido llegar si hubiese tenido un mentor.-Si...bueno,siendo sincero no creo que pueda,ya le dije a Russell que el daño era muy grande y mis manos no son las adecuadas.-Agachando la cabeza mientras daba un pequeño resoplo.

-¿Porque no?.-Volviendo a preguntar mas esta vez sin pensar,sabia que no tenia porque meterse en asuntos que no le concernían pero su instinto,su razón y su corazón por primera vez concordaban al decirle que se quedara.

-A pesar que el catalejo de mi capitán es de tamaño mediano,mis manos no llegan a colocar los cristales y a reparar las piezas del interior. Ademas debe de quedar igual o de gran similitud para que el capitán no note diferencia y sienta que es el mismo...-Mirando aquel vidrio con gran pesar,no iba a poder repararlo,se sentía inútil aparte de sentir que había decepcionado a Russell.-Era algo muy importante,y ese imbécil de Lumpy lo jodió,si hubiera sido el capitán le hubiese partido los brazos,es un incompetente que siempre que viene con nosotros tememos por nuestras vidas,es peor que la tormenta perfecta.-Había comenzado a enojarse,la culpa era de ese peliazul con dos mechones amarillos,pero sabia que Russell era amigo de ese sujeto y que posiblemente lo era para que hiciera la vista gorda a que eran piratas.

Su mente empezó a enlazar que era lo que había ocurrido y ahora comprendía porque el pirata acabo en aquel estado.-Ya veo...por eso fue a casa de Lumpy,borracho y hecho una furia...¿Puedo saber quien se lo dio?-

-Su padre,el antiguo capitán de este navío,que en su lecho de muerte le dio ese catalejo.-Contestándole brevemente mirando al peliverde,era un chico curioso y no veía el porque no saciar su curiosidad,era lo menos que podía hacer por traer a Russell de vuelta aparte de dejarle salir de allí airoso.

Aquel objeto era preciado para el peliazul de igual manera que lo era su sombrero para él mismo. Iba a meterse en donde no le llamaba,sentía que debía hacer algo al respecto no solo porque era de la primera persona que oía que sintiera verdadero aprecio por algo y que no fuera un capricho o para obtener mas comodidad sino también porque cierta persona pagaría con su hermano y con él,su enojo.-Te ofrezco un trato.-Viendo como aquel sujeto levantaba una ceja desconcertado.-Si queda entre nosotros,reparare el catalejo,gratis,sin pedir nada económico a cambio,solo tu silencio¿Aceptas?-Extendiéndole la mano para que pactaran el acuerdo en caso de que el otro quisiera.

No se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando más no pensaba dejar pasar aquel trato único, daba igual si no lo reparaba porque ni él mismo pudo llevar acabo semejante delicado cometido. Pero seguía sin entender porque iba a hacer tal cosa,solo Poseidon sabría la verdad al estar convencido que si le preguntaba le diría una mentira,o le diría algo que seria como si no le hubiese dicho nada. Dándole la mano para estrecharla y así cerrar aquel trato, no iba a hablar pues de seguro que algún tripulante cotilla como cierto cámara que se parece a un perro al llevar cierta sudadera, estaría ya mirándoles para poder contar alguna historia o chivarse al segundo de abordo pues el ladrón no había bajado del barco. Haciéndole una señal al peliverde para que le acompañara a sus aposentos teniendo el privilegio de tener uno propio al estar en la sala de armas. Se aseguro que el muchacho le siguiera y una vez entraron no dudo en cerrar la puerta del camarote para que nadie les viera y evitar meter a Shifty en un problema, tras eso encendió la luz para iluminar el lugar dejando ver aquel cuarto lleno de diferentes armas. Con el tiempo aquel navío se había ido modernizando,lo mas moderno era la cocina,la cual contaba con un generador eléctrico propio que usaba la salinidad del mar para conducir la electricidad, era algo complejo pero era un gran invento de parte del científico Sniffles,por esa razón podían tener electricidad aunque de menos voltajes que la de una casa de tierra firme. Sabia que se estaba arriesgando a que el ladrón se fijara y terminara haciéndose un mapa en la cabeza para así en la próxima ocasión lograr con éxito el robo, pero iba a darle una oportunidad asumiendo la responsabilidad. Se podía apreciar un pasillo de fusibles, pistolas,...que necesitaban reparación, sables y espadas que debían ser afilados para que el filo de su hoja cortara con maestría sin requerir casi ningún tipo de esfuerzo. En el fondo se encontraba su cama simple y a un lado la mesa de trabajo en donde estaba desmontado aquel catalejo,también había herramientas de todo tipo para facilitar su labor en aquel navío. Dejo que el chico fuera a su aire sin importunarle, existía la posibilidad de que empezara a robar cosas de valor y terminara largándose diciendo que no podía repararlo, pero vio como se sentaba en el tonel que usaba de silla e inmediatamente empezó a trabajar. Acercándose para sentarse en el borde de la cama para que en caso de necesitar su ayuda o de requerir alguna herramienta que no estaba a su alcance pasársela.

Los últimos rayos del sol se colaron por las ventanas de su camarote haciendo que comenzara a despertar de aquel horrible letargo, su cabeza le estaba matando pero era algo llevadero pues lo que mas le dolía era el corazón, aun podía recordar que el ultimo regalo que le dio su padre,el cual era el mas preciado de todos, se había convertido en simple chatarra, a pesar que aquel yo de su pasado resurgiera de sus cenizas y volviera a ser quien solía ser no le quitaba la tristeza y las ganas de llorar,aquel inútil...era culpa suya,confió en él y así es como le pago que le extendiera la mano de la amistad. Sin embargo ya nada se podía hacer,el pasado no se podía cambiar y evitar aquella catástrofe, solo quedaba ir hacia delante. Calmando todo lo que pudo aquel mar de sentimientos que se alojaban en su corazón para armarse de valor y salir del camarote, al menos aun tenia tripulantes que sabían el significado de la lealtad, por ellos lucharía. Esperaba que solo hubiese dormido un día y no durante mas tiempo,tenia planeado salir a alta mar y surcar los mares durante un mes para conseguir botines,ya era hora que todo el mundo supiera que el demonio del mar había despertado de su letargo y los saqueos,los abordajes,...iban a estar al orden del día. Al salir por la puerta de su alcoba todos se le quedaron mirando de una forma un tanto sospechosa y esa sonrisa que tenían sus rostros les delataba, a saber que habrían hecho esos perros sarnosos de agua salada. Esperaba a que ellos mismos confesaran su fechoría mientras tanto les miraría con seriedad y con el ceño fruncido,la típica cara de pocos amigos, dando a entender que carecía de humor para soportar mas tonterías, si se querían marchar simplemente debían decirlo y si iban a cometer la insensatez de quitarle el mando que se fueran preparando para morir en sus manos, de cualquier forma no iba a retenerlos en contra de su voluntad y como solían decir los de tierra firme,"Mas vale estar solo que mal acompañado". Viendo como sus secuaces empezaron a agruparse temiéndose que la segunda opción que pensó se cumpliera,rezando internamente para que no lo llevaran acabo.  
El silencio reinaba el navío solo el graznido de las gaviotas acompañados por los sonidos ambientales era lo que se podía escuchar,pensó en soltarles un par de insultos a aquellos tripulantes y amenazas para que comenzaran a desembuchar. Sin embargo antes de llevarlo acabo Wildfred,el segundo de abordo, se le acerco con una caja de madera que poseía un candado con forma de timón. Reconocería aquello en cualquier lugar,se trataba de la caja en donde su padre guardaba el catalejo pero la creía estropeada y oxidada por culpa de las sales de la humedad de la mar, no tenia palabras pero en ese momento¿De que hubieran servido?Su rostro hablaba por si mismo mostrando no solo felicidad y sorpresa,también nostalgia, en sus manos ahora estaba de nuevo aquel cofre que de pequeño admiraba con el sueño de ser al fin un capitán digno para el barco y ser igual que su padre. Se quedo mirando una pequeña nota que estaba atada en la cerradura, "Ábreme", alzo la mirada viendo a sus cámaras que ahora mostraban un rostro de impaciencia,su instinto hizo que poco a poco le llegara como una sensación de felicidad mas no quería hacerse ilusiones,seguramente la habían comprado algún catalejo,era lo mas lógico pues recordaba las palabras de Sword. Mas al abrirlo su ojo se volvió acuoso y una enorme sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios, no era un hombre de hierro y menos cuando ante él estaba aquel catalejo que le dio su padre en su lecho de muerte,estaba en perfectas condiciones parecía hasta nuevo como si lo hubiesen traído del pasado para estar ante sus manos y recordar le su sueño,quien era y quien quería ser.  
-Gracias chicos pero...¿Quien...?-Quería saber quien lo había reparado e inmediatamente miro a Sword quien en un principio no iba a poder repararlo y tenia que darlo por perdido.

Todos se encogieron de hombros, su camarada se negó a decirles como lo había hecho.

-Yo no fui,capitán.-Dijo Sword con una amplia sonrisa mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Se sorprendieron al oír aquellas palabras y los cuchicheos hicieron su aparición en pocos segundos mas una voz resalto por encima del resto.-Fue el que te trajo al barco.-Soltó Perro pareciendo que la cola de su sudadera canina se movía alegremente.

-¡¿Que!?¿Ese bastardo?.-Wildfred no podía creérselo y busco en su mirada una respuesta por parte del tripulante encargado de las reparaciones,quien solo suspiro poniendo la mano en su sien,aquello fue respuesta suficiente.

Al igual que sus tripulantes le sorprendió que fuera aquel ladrón sin vergüenza pero no lograba recordar a la perfección que paso después de salir de la taberna. Mirando a Sword con seriedad.-¿Es cierto eso?¿Que es lo que pidió a cambio?.-

No iba a poder cumplir el trato pero ciertamente no había sido el quien lo incumplió.- No quiere nada a cambio solo mi silencio,capitán,aunque eso ya carece de sentido tras decirlo Perro...-Mirando a su compañero de alta mar con seriedad como si estuviera reprendiéndole por lo que había hecho.

Aquel tripulante agacho la cabeza lloriqueando como lo haría un perro para irse a esconder detrás del segundo de abordo,no le habían dicho que debía permanecer callado y no sabia que no debía decir nada.

Se quedo pensativo ante aquellas palabras mirando hacia tierra firme,¿Como iba a poder devolverle semejante gratitud?Hiciera lo que hiciera nunca estaría a la altura de lo que había hecho por él,pensando en ir personalmente a agradecerle lo que hizo pero recordó que era un ladrón seguramente si le veían teniendo esa conversación con él echaría a perder su reputación y le metería en algún compromiso.

Al ver que su capitán estaba pensativo mando al resto de los tripulantes que se marchara a cargar las provisiones que llegaron en la madrugada,siempre había que tener las bodegas llenas pues nunca se sabia cuando saldrían a alta mar. Dejando a Russell pensar tranquilamente,mas cuando volviera a encontrarse con aquel ladrón le daría las gracias mas no de la típica forma que solían hacer los hombres de tierra firme,en alta mar había otros métodos.-¡Vamos ratas de agua dulce!Hay mucho trabajo por delante.-

Estaba decidido a llevar acabo semejante acción,debía darle las gracias al peliverde y decirle que estaba a su completa disposición era lo único que se le ocurría para pagar la deuda que entre ellos había surgido,sabia de los riesgos que corría en cuanto le dijera aquello pero nunca se echaba atrás en cuanto sus decisiones eran decididas. Si aquel muchacho le pedía joyas y oro se las daría e incluso por duplicado para mostrarle su gratitud,si pedía que robara junto a él o que en algún momento despistara a la policía lo llevaría acabo,a fin de cuentas al igual que él era un ladrón,puede que no de tierra firme pero si en alta mar aparte de un asesino pues sus manos no estaban limpias,hacia muchos años atrás que se mancharon de la sangre de sus enemigos y de los corsarios que en mas de una ocasión intentaron apresarle para llevarle ante la justicia. Un tiempo que parecía haber quedado en el olvido hasta aquel día,pero antes de echarse a la mar y cometer sus fechorías debía saber si Shifty querría algo en concreto o simplemente negaría lo que hizo,en tal caso le otorgaría un real de a ocho. No seria una simple moneda, aquello simbolizaría que cuando requiriera de algo y necesitara su ayuda solo debería de pedirlo,haciendo la promesa de llevarlo acabo¿Quien decía que los piratas carecían de honor? Llamo a Sword y a Perro para que les acompañaran en su busca de aquel chico,suponía que la gente de los barrios bajos de aquella ciudad no desembucharían fácilmente por esa razón su tripulante con apariencia de can se encargaría de rastrear lo mientras que el otro se ocuparía de protegerles ante los bandidos que pudiese haber por esos callejones.  
El capitán lucia diferente ante sus ojos,parecía aquel hombre que tiempo atrás fue temido por todo el ancho mar y buscado por los siete mares para darle muerte,ambos tripulantes no dudaron ni un segundo en obedecer siguiéndole hasta el fin del mundo si era menester. Ninguno sabia que era lo que iba a ocurrir pero Sword ya se hacia una idea en cuanto el peliazul ordeno a su camarada que rastreara el olor de Shifty,iba a enojarse con el por no cumplir su parte del trato pero la verdad siempre salia a la luz y eso era algo que aquel muchacho debía aprender. Mostrando una sonrisa en sus labios mientras iban avanzando por aquellas calles,nadie se atrevía a interponerse en el camino de Russell,su aura era diferente a la de ayer y eso lo notaba todo aquel les viese o estuviera pasando por al lado de su capitán.

El tiempo pasaba con cada segundo y el sol que con anterioridad estaba sobre sus cabezas comenzaba a ocultarse por el horizonte dando paso a un hermoso atardecer,habían estado todo el día buscando,siguiendo un rastro que era realmente de seguir pues al parecer el chico no olía como todo hombre,su aroma era una mezcla de flores y plantas,posiblemente por eso mas de una vez acabaron en una floristería,aparte de ir hasta un claro de un bosque. Pero finalmente sus esfuerzos habían dado sus frutos y Perro consiguió dar con el edificio en donde se alojaba el peliverde, un lugar ruinoso,deteriorado por el vandalismo y lleno de grafitis,eso sin mencionar que en el suelo había infinidad de jeringuillas, de condones,de sangre seca y de lo que parecía ser vomito de algún borracho. Eso no les hizo detenerse a pesar de estar en el punto de mira de todos aquellos que se encontraban en aquel lugar,estaban allí por un objetivo que llevarían acabo pasara lo que pasara.

En cuanto estuvieron enfrente de la puerta de entrada de aquel edificio le ordeno a Perro que fuera detrás suyo,se merecía un descanso por haber estado usando su gran olfato para llevarles ante allí aunque aun les quedara averiguar en que piso vivían ese par de ladrones. Pero se las apañaría para encontrarles,una sonrisa malévola apareció en sus labios cuando al derribar la puerta de una patada de su pata de palo logro abrirla,la suerte estaba de su lado y parecía que el casero se encontraba en el edificio. Acercándose decidido ante aquel gordo de vestimentas grasientas para tomarlo por la camiseta y acorralarlo en la pared,daba igual que tamaño tuviera o si era mas fuerte que él,todos temían ante su garfio haciéndoles perder las fuerzas que podrían otorgarles la victoria. Mirando fijamente a aquel sujeto de avanzada edad pero que aun no llegaba a la vejez.  
-Decirme donde puedo hallar a Shifty y prometo que saldréis airosos.-Usando un tono de voz autoritario y decidido.

Iba a matar a aquel que se había atrevido a romper su edificio pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta se encontró atrapado entre la pared y aquel pirata¿Era ese pirata que parecía sacado de un libro de críos?Porque juraría que ahora lucia como los que eran sanguinarios y no conocían la piedad.-¿Para que quieres saberlo?.-No daría tan fácilmente la información pues aquel par de ladrones eran como los hijos que nunca tuvo mas eso era otro cantar.

Miraban asombrados a su capitán,no esperaban volver a verle así mas aquello les dejaba en claro que no era solo apariencia sino que en verdad surgió un cambio dentro de él. Ahora tenían algo que contar a sus camaradas en cuando volvieran al barco.

-Digamos que vengo a saldar mi deuda con él,¿Me lo dirás o tendré que clavar mi garfio en tu piel para que cantes?.-Amenazándolo mientras que su gancho se acercaba al rostro de aquel hombre.

Riendo a carcajada limpia cuando escucho aquella pregunta logrando desconcertar a todos.-Me caes bien,pirata,tienes agallas,no se que tiene que ver Shifty en todo esto pero esta en el primer piso.-En cuanto fue liberado miro directamente aquel ojo de color azul.-Si le hacéis algo,créeme que seré yo mismo quien te clave tu pincho en tu piel,oh y por cierto,¿Como piensan reparar el estropicio que habéis hecho?.-

Su capitán no espero en cuanto tuvo la información que quería pero solo le basto ver una pequeña señal para comprender que debía darle el pequeño saco de dinero al casero,esperaba que hubiese suficiente para pagar los daños pero Perro también dio su dinero,ambos habían disfrutado el ver como su capitán volvía a ser quien era. Aunque en parte debían de estar también agradecidos con el inútil de Lumpy,el fue quien acabo la paciencia de Russell haciendo que resurgiera aquel demonio. En cuanto entregaron el dinero no se demoraron mucho en volver con el peliazul,debían protegerle porque el interior de aquel sitio no otorgaba mucha confianza,en las paredes se veían agujeros hechos por balas,también había sangre salpicándola y todo cubierto de una fina capa de polvo acompañada de alimañas como ratas,cucarachas y arañas. Podía entender porque ambos gemelos robaban,seguramente era para salir de aquel lugar o para ayudar a su no padre,el pasado de los muchachos comenzaba a llamarle pero debería aguardar para resolver ese misterio. Tenia su espada a mano pues nada mas subir por las escaleras que les llevaría al primer piso pudo escuchar disparos provenientes de los pisos superiores aparte de gritos que dejaban en claro que se estaba tratando de una pelea domestica,de seguro que la policía ni se atrevía ir por aquellos lares dejando que el caos gobernara y todos los maleantes se tomaran la ley por su mano. Aunque ya se encontraran enfrente de la única puerta que estaba cerrada no desenfundo manteniéndose en alerta y mirando hacia todos los lados protegiendo la espalda su capitán y de su camarada.  
Le daba igual las condiciones en las cuales se encontraba ese edificio,tampoco que era lo ocurría en él,solamente le importaba aquel peliverde con sombrero al cual ahora le debía su eterna gratitud por reparar aquello que ya creyó perdido. No fue difícil saber a que puerta debían dirigirse,todas las demás estaban rotas o abiertas y consideraba a ese par de ladrones lo suficientemente listos como para mantener cerrada la única entrada que daba a su morada. El sonido de la puerta resonó en el pasillo,puede que no estuvieran porque salieran a cometer sus delitos pero si tal era el caso esperarían a su regreso,tenían todo el tiempo del mundo aunque tuviera que atrasar sus planes de salir de travesía por alta mar. Sintió como Perro se estaba acercando todo lo posible a él,comprendía que tuviera miedo, eran demasiado ruidosos aunque no podía compararse al ruido de sus cañones, termino acariciándole la cabeza con suavidad esperando hacerle llegar la seguridad que necesitaba en ese momento,era su líder y no permitiría que les pasara nada. Girando un poco su cabeza para que viera la suave sonrisa que estaba en sus labios,necesitaba que estuvieran serenos ademas prometió a Wildfred que cuidaría de Perro en caso de no estar él para hacerlo,haber cuando ese par se declaraban junto con su navegante Geo,iban a formar un trió de lo mas peculiar y esperaba estar presente cuando eso ocurriese.  
Habían escuchado como llamaban a la puerta y eso hizo que le ordenase a Lifty que se escondiera en el lugar secreto junto con las pertenencias de valor,nadie llamaba a no ser que se tratara de algún mafioso que quisiera hacerles pagar la deuda o alguna persona rencorosa que les haría pagar por haberles robado. Se coloco detrás de la puerta,le extrañaba no oír de nuevo como aporreaban la puerta mas espero a que su hermano estuviera en su cuarto para abrir un poco la puerta dejando la cadena puesta, encontrándose con aquel pirata. Era mas que obvio lo que había pasado,aquel tripulante se fue de la lengua a pesar que lo único que le pidió fue su silencio,ahora a saber que pensarían de él si tenia a esa burla de capitán pirata enfrente de su puerta. Tuvo que volver a cerrar para quitar aquella cadena y dejarles pasar aunque la idea de dejarles a la merced de otros maleantes le resultaba realmente tentadora,así aprenderían a cumplir con los tratos a pesar que resultara irónico que pensara y dijera un ladrón. Resoplando dejando que algún que otro insulto escapara de sus labios,estaba enojado y molesto,ni si quiera un día había aguantado su acuerdo,en cuanto volvió abrir les miro fulminantemente obligando les a entrar para asegurarse que nadie mas les había visto aunque seguro que con aquellas pintas habrían llamado la atención de todo el vecindario.  
-¡Lifty puedes salir!-Gritándolo mientras pasaba a colocarse enfrente de aquellos sujetos,concretamente de Sword quien recibiría todo su enojo.-¿A ti no te dije que mantuvieras tu bocaza cerra?-Preguntándose lo mientras le daba con su dedo indice en el pecho,echándole aquella bronca que se merecía.

Iba a darle las gracias en cuanto le vio pero fue obligado junto con sus tripulantes a entrar en aquel piso,todo estaba lleno de cajas y también tenia aquella fina capa de polvo,se notaba que aquel par no era del tipo de personas que hicieran las labores de la casa para mantenerla limpia. No veía nada que pudiera relacionarles con los robos,era como si vivieran en casi la pobreza teniendo algún trabajo que les permitiera lo justo para llevarse algo a la boca. Salio de esos pensamientos al oír como estaba echándole la bronca a Sword.-No fue él quien hablo,sino Perro.-Señalando a su otro tripulante mirando al peliverde con una suave sonrisa.-Cumplió y sigue cumpliendo el trato que hiciste con él,ahora me gustaría hablar contigo,Shifty.-

-Tsk...-Mirando al otro individuo que se encontraba escondido aun detrás de Russell,no pensaba pedir perdón pero en cuanto escucho que querían hablar con el sintió aun mas irritabilidad.-No tengo nada que hablar contigo,pirata. Si el pacto aun no se ha roto no tienes nada que hacer aquí.-

Acercándose al ladrón no iba a irse hasta que no lograra hablar con él o hasta que pudiera entregarle aquel real de a ocho que ya había tomado en su mano dispuesto a dárselo.-Esta bien,nos iremos si eso es lo que quieres pero toma esto...cuando quieras algo de mi solo devuélvemelo,así mi deuda contigo estará saldada...reparaste el catalejo mi padre y como el trato supongo que consistía en que no me enterase deseo pagártelo de algún modo.-

Sintiendo en su mano aquella moneda que miro fijamente,su hermano ya se encontraba a su lado y fue el quien tomo aquello. No comprendía porque el peliazul hacia eso,muchos por no decir todos los de aquella maldita ciudad no habrían tenido ni la molestia de buscarle para darle las gracias. Su mirada se quedo fijada en aquel orbe de color azul,transmitía un aura diferente pero seguía siendo aquel bonachón, haciéndole pensar en las palabras que había dicho.-Russell...¿lo dices en serio?¿Estas seguro?.-Preguntándole prefiriendo asegurarse que no estaba simplemente diciendo palabras bonitas que a la hora de la verdad no cumpliría.

Sword miraba al peliverde mientras intentaba que Perro no fuera a por un hueso que había visto en una de las cajas,no quería ni pensar que hacia eso ahí porque parecía muy real.

Asintió con la cabeza y poniendo la mano en su sombrero pirata,estaba hablando en serio y conocía perfectamente el riesgo.-Seré un pirata,pero conozco lo que es el honor,ambos somos ladrones tu de tierra y yo de mar así que siéntete libre de pedir lo que quieras y cuando quieras.-Hablándole con seriedad mas sus labios mostraban una sonrisa de lado,estaba feliz de poder haberle dicho aquello al muchacho quien ya debía de estar pensando mas sabia que no le iban a devolver la moneda,el gemelo de Shifty tal cual había aparecido tal cual se esfumo con la moneda.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron darse cuenta que ambos no eran tan diferentes como una vez pensó pero siempre creyó que Russell solo jugaba a ser pirata mientras se dedicaba a la pesca. Al ver aquella felicidad reflejada en el rostro del peliazul le termino contagiando y sonrió de la misma forma que hacia él.-Esta bien,si como tu dices los dos somos ladrones¿Que te parece ser socios?-

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al oír aquella propuesta,Lifty había salido detrás del sofá para ver a su hermano intentando saber porque propuso aquella locura,Russell era amigo de Lumpy,el jefe de policía¿quien le decía que podían confiar en él? Aun así Shifty era el jefe y estaba convencido que tenia algo pensado,la inteligencia de su igual podía compararse con la de Sniffles solo que nadie sabia de ello. Sword por su parte sin darse cuenta soltó a Perro,quien fue directo a por el hueso sin importarle que fuera humano,un hueso era un hueso.

De todo lo que pensó nunca creyó que el peliverde fuera proponer le algo así para devolverle el favor,era raro que el mayor de los gemelos propusiera que fueran camaradas cuando se les conocía por trabajar solos.-¿Eso no repercutiría en vuestra fama de gemelos ladrones?.-Preguntándole con curiosidad mientras alzaba una ceja.

-No,si nadie se entera que lo somos y espero que esta vez mantengáis la boca cerrada,solo seremos socios e intercambiaremos beneficios,nosotros os daremos un veinticinco por ciento de nuestros robos, y tu nos darás lo mismo.-Mirando fijamente a Russell sin perder la sonrisa.

Manteniendo aquella mirada en la que se cruzaba con los orbes de color verde del ladrón,parecían dos hermosas esmeraldas que tenían un brillo único. Iba a ser algo arriesgado el que no les pillaran y ocultar que eran socios pero era un pirata,el riesgo era parte de su vida.-Trato hecho,Shifty,pero como mínimo tendrás que salir una vez de travesía en mi barco,no es bueno que el jefe no compruebe las condiciones en las que trabaja sus socios¿No?.-Sonriendo de lado al decir aquellas palabras que ni si quiera supo el porque las dijo pero aparte de su gratitud eterna con el peliverde,intentaría conocerle para poderle ofrecer su amistad.

Sus manos se estrecharon aceptando aquel mutuo acuerdo que por primera vez en la historia de aquella maldita ciudad,ladrones de tierra firme y de la mar quedaban unidos abarcando mas terreno para sus fechorías. Sus saqueos y robos serian reconocidos por todo el mundo dándole a entender a la sociedad que un pirata era un ladrón al saquear y al abordar,y que un ladrón era como un pirata en donde robaría hasta saciarse.  
Mas en aquel trato con el pasar del tiempo surgiría la amistad en aquellos que la pactaron,solamente los dioses de los mares y de la tierra sabrían hasta donde llegaría la alianza del catalejo pirata.

 **…...**  
 **Notas de** _Shifty Braginski_ **(autor):** Espero que les haya gustado la historia,lamento si esta parte es mas larga pero mi inspiración se emociono escribiendo y no quería partirlo en otra parte,ademas debo practicar si quiero escribir un libro. Un saludo por mi parte y felices vacaciones de verano~  
Nunca dejen de leer y mucho menos,no olviden de imaginar,un saludo de parte de _Shifty Braginski._

 **Espero que a alguien le guste y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc.**


End file.
